Hitherto, information processing which performs non-contact communication with a dedicated figure including an IC tag has been known. In such a technique, data is acquired from the dedicated figure by using non-contact communication, and a character corresponding to the acquired data is displayed as a selection target for a player character on a display section.
In the above processing, status data of the character read from the dedicated figure is changed in accordance with a result of game processing, and is written back into the same dedicated figure as the figure from which the status data is read, that is, is updated.
It is a feature of the exemplary embodiments to provide an information processing apparatus and the like which is able to improve the convenience of reading and writing of data by using non-contact communication.
In order to attain the feature described above, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
A configuration example is directed to an information processing apparatus which performs non-contact communication with a data storage medium having a non-contact communication function and performs predetermined information processing. The information processing apparatus includes a non-contact communication section, a data acquisition section, an information processing section, and a data writing section. The non-contact communication section is configured to perform non-contact communication with the data storage medium. The data acquisition section is configured to acquire first data stored in a first data storage medium and second data stored in a second data storage medium by using the non-contact communication. The information processing section is configured to perform information processing based on the first data and/or the second data. The data writing section is configured to write the first data into the second data storage medium or write the second data into the first data storage medium.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to improve the convenience of reading and writing of data by using non-contact communication.
In another configuration example, the first data storage medium and the second data storage medium may be different types of storage media. For example, the first data storage medium and the second data storage medium may be storage media which have the same communication standard for the non-contact communication but have appearances different from each other. In addition, for example, the first data storage medium and the second data storage medium may be storage media which have different communication standards for the non-contact communication.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to improve the convenience of reading and writing of data through non-contact communication, for example, using a combination of a dedicated figure and a dedicated card or a combination of dedicated figures having different appearances.
In another configuration example, the information processing section may read the second data from the first data storage medium or may read the first data from the second data storage medium, and may perform information processing based on the read first data or the read second data. Furthermore, the information processing section may read both the first data and the second data from the first data storage medium or the second data storage medium and may perform information processing based on the read first data and second data.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to load data stored in another storage medium, into the own possessed storage medium, and use the data, so that it is possible to improve the convenience.
In another configuration example, the data writing section may be configured to write the first data into the second data storage medium or write the second data into the first data storage medium after the predetermined information processing based on the first data and/or the second data ends.
According to the above configuration example, for example, at the timing of end of the predetermined game processing, it is possible to store a content reflecting a change in data or the like which occurs during the game processing, into the data storage medium.
In another configuration example, the data storage medium may be a media having an appearance by which a predetermined character is identifiable. Furthermore, unique data associated with the predetermined character may be stored as the first data or the second data in the data storage medium.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to cause each storage medium to have individuality and provide enjoyment of collecting various types of storage media.
In another configuration example, the information processing section may include a third data generation section configured to combine the first data and the second data to generate third data, and the data writing section may be configured to write the third data into the first data storage medium or write the third data into the second data storage medium.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to perform various information processing using a combination of data stored in a plurality of storage media.
In another configuration example, the processing in the data acquisition section, the information processing section, and the data writing section is performed while predetermined application processing may be performed, and the predetermined application processing may be game processing.
According to the above configuration example, since reading and writing of data by using non-contact communication are performed as a part of the application processing, it is possible to further enhance the fun, for example, in a game application.
In another configuration example, the non-contact communication may be communication using an IC tag.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to improve the convenience in storage media which are low in cost and use a standard having a high diffusion rate.
In another configuration example, the data acquisition section may acquire, from a third data storage medium in which third data is stored, the third data, the information processing section may perform processing based on the first data, the second data, and the third data, and the data writing section may be configured to write the first data and the third data into the second data storage medium or write the second data and the third data into the first data storage medium.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to write data acquired from other multiple data storage media, so that it is possible to further improve the convenience of reading and writing of data by using non-contact communication.
According to the present embodiment, it is possible to improve the convenience of reading and writing of data by using non-contact communication.